


First time prompt response - Knock Out

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Tactile Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out doesn't so much lose his innocence as gleefully abandon it and never look back.</p><p>Content advice: consensual tactile, unnamed OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time prompt response - Knock Out

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the 'How did they lose their virginity?' meme responses. This one's for Onyx17, who requested the deflowering of Knock Out.

"Well, you're a pretty one."

Knock Out froze. Was that directed at him?

"Nice curves, good bodywork." The mech approached, all sleek lines himself. A similar frame type, but larger, and purple as a vehicon. "But there's just one question."

"What's that?" Knock Out said, and cursed the pride that made his mouth curve up in a grin. This mech obviously wanted something, and young as he was Knock Out knew that what someone wanted might not be what he was prepared to give.

The larger mech gave him a long and calculating glance. "Do you feel as good as you look?"

*

The answer, it turned out, was yes. From both perspectives.

Knock Out writhed on the bunk, as the stranger - who cared about his name? There was a war on, they could all be dead tomorrow! - slid a soft cloth the length of his frame, following his curves, teasing his seams. He liked to touch, it turned out, to feel, and scrap but that felt good. As far as Knock Out was concerned, he could keep it up as long as he liked.

"Gorgeous," the stranger said, and Knock Out reached for his cube of high grade, grinning happily.

"I am?" he said, although he already knew the answer. "What else am I?"

"Touchable," the mech slid the cloth along his shoulder, then down between his thighs. "Exciting, well-made, perfect..."

"I like perfect best," Knock Out said as the charge peaked and a rush of heat and fierce, tingling excitement exploded out from his very spark. "Oh wow... Oh _wow_."

"You like that?” the stranger asked.

Knock Out grinned. “Do it again.”


End file.
